User talk:Reception123
Hi, Welcome to my talkpage. Feel free to write a message! [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( ) (talk) (crat) 14:32, 28 December 2013 (UTC) }#ifeq: }|yes|| } }} Hi Reception123, I just wanted to let you know that I have denied your recent permissions request. You can see the denial reason on the permissions page. Please note that we generally ask that you wait for a period of time (generally 1 day) before re-submitting a request (just to give you a better chance of your request being approved). Feel free to action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message if you have any questions. Happy testing! --Joe G (talk) 00:10, 27 December 2013 (UTC) Logged Out Edit Hi there, I just wanted to let you know that I have suppressed your IP from your logged out edit. This means that administrators can no longer see the IP address or unhide it. Happy testing! Joe G (talk) 20:51, 28 December 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much. How come I tried to do it but it didn't work? [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( |'Contributions']] (talk) (crat) 05:52, 29 December 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, you used RevisionDeletion which hides is from non administrators only. Stewards have access to the oversight permission (suppress revision) which allows us to hide such data from everyone but oversighters. Currently only stewards have access to this as no local Oversighters have been 'elect' and there is no real need on a test wiki either. John (talk) 13:38, 29 December 2013 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 14:45, 29 December 2013 (UTC) :-} Don't abuse your powers ;) --Goldenburg111 (talk) 17:33, 29 December 2013 (UTC) :-} ! I dind't yet! [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 16:09, 30 December 2013 (UTC) ::Then I must block you ;) --Goldenburg111 (talk) 20:08, 30 December 2013 (UTC) :::Then I'll unblock myself ;) [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 04:22, 31 December 2013 (UTC) --Goldenburg111 (talk) 14:47, 31 December 2013 (UTC) :You got me! [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 17:01, 31 December 2013 (UTC) Wikia Reception123, I have been globally disabled by Wikia, can you asked one of the Wikia staff about this? --Goldenburg111 (talk) 18:34, 31 December 2013 (UTC) :Will do! I will give you a link to the answer. [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 14:39, 1 January 2014 (UTC) :Here is the reply I got:( , "Reasons for a user being blocked/disabled is a private matter between Staff and the user. It does not concern you, nor me. Happy New Year!" [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 15:09, 1 January 2014 (UTC) :Ugh, I'll have to find out by myself. Happy New Year! --Goldenburg111 (talk) 19:48, 1 January 2014 (UTC) ::::Happy new year! How can they block you for no reason? There must be a way to contact them. [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 05:42, 2 January 2014 (UTC) :::Do you have email Reception? --Goldenburg111 (talk) 17:33, 2 January 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes. This is my email for users from any wiki to contact me : utilizator.receptie123 gmail.com . This email is use for users from Wiki's to contact me on it.[[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 06:00, 3 January 2014 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you pretend your Manirroo and ask why I got globally disabled? I can't have email, some security software prevents me from. --Goldenburg111 (talk) 19:36, 3 January 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ok. Can I create manirroo_wiki gmail.com and send an email from there? [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 08:11, 5 January 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok--'(Deleting IP Presuming it's Goldenburg111. Please confirm that Goldenburg111)' :::::::::::This is their reply " Thanks for contacting Wikia. Your account was closed because you are not eligible for an account at this time. Please see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Terms_of_use for more details." I'd recommend you create another account. [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 15:57, 5 January 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hi Reception123, I send an email to manirroo_wiki gmail.com of creating a new account on Wikia. Please confirm, thanks! --Goldenburg111 (talk) 22:39, 6 January 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I am very sorry Goldenburg111, but I forgot to tell you that I couldn't make that account so I made manirroo.wiki gmail.com . [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 05:12, 7 January 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, I send a confirmation link using the email address you just said. Can you confirm???? --Goldenburg111 (talk) 20:45, 24 January 2014 (UTC) wait. --Goldenburg111 (talk) 20:50, 24 January 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Hi, I have got the confirmation link but it asks me for a password on Wikia so I can't do anything. [[User:Reception123|'Reception123']]( (talk) (crat) 05:54, 25 January 2014 (UTC)